Lost Love
by forever1x5
Summary: ok,this has to be the best story that i've ever wrote!This is the story of Romeo and Juliet starring the KND, theres alot of twist and turns that end in either love or tragedy,If you love romance, action and drama,the perfect story 1x5&3x4,just updated!
1. Chapter 1

forever1x5: forever1x5 does not own the KND...

(silent...oh wait nevermind)

numbah 3: Hey! i wanted do the deslame, declam...um...you know what i mean, me

and happytime rainbow monkey were gonna do it together!!

forever1x5: sorry numbah 3, next time, promise

numbah 3: promise...well,.. ok...

Intro...

It was a dark and stormy night when Kuki came running out of the old tree house, falling to her knee's and wailing her eyes out "its not fair". That was all she screamed and managed to say ponding her declicate hands agianst the sidewalk. Herself was soaked within a matter of seconds and you could tell she was in no kind of condition to be out in a drissle let alone a storm. Wallabee ran out to her screaming Kuki to the top of his lungs, and finding her collapsed on the sidewalk. Quickly, and drastically he picked her up and met the police that were on thier way half way, putting her gently next to him in one of the police cars in the back seat before sitting next to her, softly putting her head on his lap, and lightly stroking her hair. She could hardly keep herself awake when she faintly heard the police officer telling Wally that the best thing to do was to keep her talking until they got to the hospital, which wasn't that close near...

"wally" Kuki said in a faint voice, "it's not fair, they were soooooo young...(coughing)" Wally reached for the only dry part of his shirt (which was a little piece at the bottom) and whiped the water off Kuki's face."yes" he finally said, "yes they were to young, (way to young he whispered) Kuki smiled then looked up at him daydreaming, "I remeber when it all started..."

_**Back at the start...**_

Senior prom was coming up soon and it was sooo important to have the perfect date, its the social event of the year, and you wouldn't want to be considered a geek your last year at highschool. Wally, of course, was gonna ask Kuki, and everyone knew she would say yes. Now a days Wally (formally known as numbah 4) wore a dark purple hoody, and his hair went a little down past his neck, it still covered his eyes, but instead of a straight edge it was kinda jagid.

He was standing with his back agianst one of the lockers in the hall way while Nigel and Hoagie tryed to encorage him to do so. "awww come on Wally, you know she's gonna say yes!!" Hoagie complained, starting to get annoyed by his stuburn friend. "He's right" Nigel added "you know she is gonna say yes". Nigel put his hand on his chin as if thinking seriously about his friends sitituation. Numbah 1, I mean Nigel, had a full head of fuzzy brown hair and always wore a big red jersey that had no perticular player of anysport on it what so ever. All it had was a huge 01 on the front and back of it. Hoagie, of course, was alot skinnier then when he was a kid, and now he was one of the most popular kids in school.

Wally was deep in thought too. He didn't know what to do, whether to ask her out or not. He's liked Kuki since they were kids. Even when they got decomisioned, he felt quizzy next to her. And he had no idea who she was! They all became best friends after that, forgetting little by little the wierd feeling that they've met before. And in middle school, they were inseperable, that is all except Abby. Her father got into a huge arguement with one of his patients who claims on everything they know that they've messed up thier hospital bill, and want a refund of every penny (even though they didnt). Her father refused, packed up the family and left. They haven't seen her since. They only barely remember her from pictures.

Nigel and Hoagie looked at Wally surprised. He was thinking! They've never seen him think so hard before and for real! The two stared at thier friend who didn't even notice that they were doing so, until he heard a voice he knew all too well. It was the captian of the cheerleadering squad, she was pretty tall for a girl her age and had her pretty black hair in tied up in a side ponytail. Her pom-poms covered everything on her face except her eyes so Wally couldn't see her blushing. "Um..." was all Wally could get out before Hoagie elbowed him in the stomach. "hey..." (gasping for some air). "Oh, ah...hey Wally" Kuki said looking downward at her pom-poms instead of looking him straight into his eye's"(coughing gently to clear her throat). "Um Wally, I know boys asks girls out, but ummm, will you go to the prom with me?" Wally almost burst out with happiness, but tried to keep his cool. "oh, um sure Kuki" he said trying to look cool but slipped. "cool then" she said laughing "see you later". "yea" he said in reponse trying not to look desperate.

When Kuki was out of site Wally jumped up and cheered and yelled "Im gonna to prom with Kuki!!!!" the other two laughed as they walked to class. It was social sciences and they all had it together. The teacher, had mentioned something about a new student or whatever, but they never pay any attention to him. He's one of those old guys who wears his pants up past his belly button, the little hair he has is white and he combs it over. He has huge bottle-capped lens glasses and he talks like theres something in his throat all the time. Needless to say he never kept thier attention.

They just made it to thier seats and was about to get thier usual bored positions. Hoagie pulled out 5 or 10 pieces of computer paper and was about to start making his everyday paper airplane models that he used when he got home and made real models of them. And Wally was about to get settled into his everyday napping spot, with his book up, and his old hoody keeping it up, and also being used as his pillow, a 2 for 1 deal he calls it. But Nigel's thing was a little diffrent, all he did was stare out the window right next his desk, and never noticed because of his sunglasses, but nobody ever knew what he was thinking while he looked. They all were already prepaired for the next 40 min, before surprised them with the new student...

"Hello class" Mr. Corott said in his usual stuffy voice, "Remember that new student I told you about yesterday...".His talking broke Nigel's concentration out the window, looking up to give the good-willed teacher a bad look, it's as if his eyes were stuck on the girl girl next to him."Well, she was a straight A student and everyone talks about how nice and well mannored she is." explained _Wow _(Nigel thinking)_, she's beautiful look at her. _"Oh I'm sorry, can you please introduce yourself to the class please Ms. Lincoln?" Mr. Corott said to the teen girl next to him with a big dorky smile. She giggled softly before shaking head in agreement. "hey, im Abigail, you can call me Abby though". _Where did I hear that name before..._"Ok thank you for the introduction Ms.Lincoln, please take a seat, everyone's here today so you can sit in any empty one". "Ok thanx" she said politely to the teacher before taking the empty seat in the last row right next to the window, right behind Nigel. When she sat down all Nigels nerves went straight to his throat and his heart started to pound heavily. He never even felt like this with his last girlfriend Lizzie. She lost wieght to, and wore green contacts intead of glasses, she also wore a 2 piece hello dress and was second in command of the cheerleading squad. As soon as Nigel started to fall in love with her she broke up with him for a line backer on the football team named Chris.

"Hey, can I borrow a pencil?" Nigel heard coming from the seat behind him. "um, sure" he managed to stumble out before turning to hand Abby the pencil. She WAS beautiful, esspecially up close. She had on dark boot cut jeans that were blue and red at the bottom. She also had on a big blue t-shirt that curvered her body because she tied it in the back with a rubberband. Her hair was solid black, curly and went down a little past her shoulders with a red head band keeping it out of her face, she had on medium sized silver hoop earrings with a silver locket to match. "thanx" she said smiling at Nigel, you know you look like... well, a friend of mine when i was a kid, never mind. Nigel turned around thinking that she looked familiar too.

Before they knew the bell rang, and Abby's next class was all the way on the other side of the school and she didn't want to be late on the first day so she ran, not knowing her necklace wasn't fastened all the way, it fell off and landed in the door way. On the way out the door Hoagie put his foot out to trip Wally as payback for throwing one of his models in the girls room. Of course it worked and Wally landed belly flat, "HEY WHATS THE BIG..." before he could get out he found the locket right in front of him. "hey whats..." he opened it while getting up off the floor and couldn't believe what he saw, "Hey Nigel, you gotta see this..."

Ok, so what do you think of the first chap? This seems like my best story yet and I hope you guys like it too and check in for the next one!!!!Please review, I really wanna know what you guys think!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

numbah 1: forever1x5 dosent own the KND...

(silent agian...oh wait, not agian)

numbah 3: this was me and happytime rainbow monkey's turn! forever1x5 promised!

forever1x5: Whats wrong numbah 3?

numbah 3: you promised! and numbah 1 did the dislamer!

numbah 1: sorry numbah 3, i promise no matter what you'll do it next time k?

numabh 3: k...

Intro II...

Almost half way to the hospital when Kuki suddenly stopped talking. "kuki" Wally said, "KUKI" wally then yelled. "Oh no!, not you too please, stay with me!" the cops pulled over to an ambulance that was already on its way back to the olf tree house for what what happened earlier, so the cops radioed them to come and get kuki to the hosptial since they weren't that far from where they were.Wally was then gasping for air himself in panic as the ambulance truck pulled up next to them with thier heavy sirens howling in emergency. Two guys ran out of the car with all white suites on and a strecher inbetween them."Kuki!" Wally yelled almost in tears "please..."A few mins. passed and before numbah h4 could blink an eye he was riding in the back of ambulance car watching Kuki as they hooked her up to a breathing machine, and gave her an IV. Despite all the noise,comotion and rucuss that went on in the back of that truck, Wally blocked it all out of his mind and kept remebering, he just kept on remebering...

Back agian...

Inside the locket was a picture of Nigel laughing and hugging Abby as if it was the happiest time of thier lives. Of course in the picture they were children and nigel barely looked anything like what he did now."Dude" Hoagie finally managed to say..."You knew Abby?"Nigel didn't know what to say, maybe he did and maybe he didn't, and if she knew him how come she didn't say anything? Everything was getting so confusing so quickly for nigel."hey, maybe were just putting to much thought into this thats all" replied Nigel trying to make everything fit back into place, "come on, lets just get to class". "yea" the two boys replied in unison before running to class and leaving the locket in the hands of Nigel.

Nigel made it to class two seconds after the bell rang and Mrs.Jenkerlins still screamed at him for being late. She was such a batty old lady with a huge mole on the corner of her eye and nasty old liver spots covering her displeasent face. Her revolting and misalined make-up always ran down her cheek when she cryed about historical battles. (which was like everyday since she's a history teacher) and her glasses are big enough to see every planet in outer space. Nigel often wonders what kind of mad man actually had the gutts to come anywhere near Mrs.Jenkerlins let alone marry her. Hoagie always pictured him as being and alien who didn't know better or something and mixed horrifing up with beautiful and ended up being stuck with her. Nigel took his seat, of course close to the window and wonder where he had seen his beautiful "new" friend before. Extremely bored, he fell asleep and had a small dream ...

(dream)  
it was of two 6 year old chidren playing in the park,  
"i like you" replied the little girl, "same here replied the little boy, im new here though i don't know anybody, replied the little boy agian. "That ok" the little girl smiled "i'll help you make new friends" then the little boy smiled "thank you very much, your gonna be my new best friend..." The little boy gave the little girl a hug from behind and all they saw after that was a flashing light...

Mr.Uno! Mrs.Jenkerlins scowled, "get up!, and i want a trillion word essay on way not to sleep in history class. Nigel rolled his eyes, thats when it struck him like a ton of bricks.  
The dream, it wasn't a dream, it really happened! and the flash was a picture, Abby's picture! She promised before she left she'd never foget sector V, or the team, but most of all she promised never to forget him... it was lunch time for the senior class and Nigel had to find Abby and confess where he knew her, and that he might even still love her! Excited and happier then ever, Nigel rushed to the lunch room only to be stoped in his tracks by who else but Lizzie. "Why do you always come at the wrong time" he wispered under his breath. "Today is your lucky day" Lizzie said hearing him but ignoring him."Your going to the prom with me!" Nigel couldn't care less what Lizzie was saying, he just wanted to get to Abby, but over Lizzie's shoulder he saw Chris making his way to Abby, sitting next to her, and then giving her a freshly picked red rose from the school garden, and it was pretty obvious that he must've asked her to the prom because smiled and nodded what looked to be a yes. Nigel wanted to cry, he was almost thier, so close...yet so far...

Ok, sorry it took almost year to write this one chap! i promise that when i start a story, im gonna finish it!no matter how long im grounded for!!;p rebel!!lol! i promise to update way sooner then before!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Numabah 4: Oh my goodness forever1x5, you can't spell for crudy beans

Forever1x5: Oh, and i suppose you can do any better

Numbah 4: i sore culd if i wantred...

forever1x5: you mean, I sure could if I wanted...

Numbah 4: Oh shut up...

Intro III...

"spactula" said the docter, "spactula" the nurse repeated as if she were a parrot or something. All Wally could do was sit outside waiting room wondering what was next for Kuki, let alone himself. He sat patiently on the small couch they had outside ok Kuki's room.  
After almost 6 hours of waiting, one of the docters came out with a serious look on her face. "Wally is it" she hinted to him. "Yes, but straight to the point is Kuki going tobe ok?". The docter looked down at her clip board before looking back up at the almost insane young man standing infront of her. "If she goes to sleep before the operation in almost 7 hours then there is an extremely strong chance that she won't wake up again." Wallly was defistated, he couldn't take everything that was happening to him. Tears rolled down his face as he tried to hide them from the docter as he passed right by her and walked into Kuki's room.In her room there were cords and wires everywhere,  
it seemed like everything physically possible was hooked up to Kuki to keep her alive. Wally almost broke down when he saw her. "Hey" he said in a extremely shaky voice."Wally.." Kuki wimpered "Why, why are you crying?, please don't cry...". "Im ok Kuki.." Wally managed to get out, don't worry about..." Wally burst out crying, which was a huge shock for Kuki because she never seen him cry like this before."Wally don't cry, please don't..." then Kuki burst into tears herself."hey, hey there" cunsoled Wally after wiping her tears, "Stop that ok" he said gently putting a small smile on her face, "remember, you never finished that story, why don't you finish that for me ok"...

continued...

"Pick me up next Friday evening with a white limo, red shirt under a white tux, and a red rose corssage..." Lizzie demanded, "Don't even think about being late!". Nigel roled his eyes a gave Lizzie an evil glare. Its not like she gave him much of a choice though since she walked away before he could say any thing, and as you know Nigel Uno is not the kind of person who just take crap from anybody. But since he could've swore that Abby said yes to Chris he didn't even bother saying anything to Lizzie, it just wasn't worth it. After taking a big sigh, he held his head somewhat to the side thinking about how he just missed his chance to introduce himself properly to Abby all because of stupid always in the way..."Hey" he heard a pleasant voice come from his table as he finally go to it."Hey" he said back with a unoticing tone."Um, is that all your going to say?!" commented Hoagie sarcasticly as he bit into his tuna and turkey sandwich, (even though he wasn't anything near big, he still ate like he should way zillion by now).When Nigel's friend made that comment he looked up to see who said hey to him and was instantly zapped out of his mind set trance when he saw that it was Abby sitting there where Kuki usually sits right next to him, but this time, she sat inbetween a beat red Wally (he was nervous about sitting next to Kuki) and Hoagie. "Oh sorry about that" smiled Nigel as he sat down, sratched the back of his head and turned red all at the same time. "Its no problem" Abby smiled back. "Hoagie tells me that you have something of mine". Nigel, still kinda shocked that she's sitting with them in the first place has to think about it really quick before he realized she was talking about the locket."Oh yes, quite sorry about that" he smiled as he got the small locked from out of his pocket and handed it to her."No problem, im just happy to see it again" she giggled. Her beautiful eyes shined as she held her most vaulable possesion in her hands once again. "Whats inside Abby!" Kuki said curiously with her pom-pom's going every which way on the table,( she just had cheerleading practice and didn't really have time to go to her locker afterwards.  
"Well.." Abby said still gazing at her shiny trinket,"Its all I have left of some old friends of mine..." she said showing perky girl. "It was the summer of 4th grade going into 5th grade, and one of my dads clients claims my dad swindled him in a card game, and vice-versa" she continued "That one little stupid card game turned into this huge mass chaos until my dad made us pack our things and told us the we were moving, i'll never forget that day, all of my closet friends came to the airport to say goodbye" especially "my best friend, he gave me this locket to remember" thats when Abby snapped out her mini day dream, and came back to reality,  
"I made my father promise that for one year we get to back...and i picked this year, i can stay down here now since i'll be 18 soon, and i'll just go to the university down the street from here for college ,but i promise you that im gonna find my friends one day, that i really do promise... "Abby looked up at the shocked faces around her "I don't have a plan for my homework tonight let alone a whole friendship mission or whatever" Wally smiled as he took a huge bight of his sandwich and got a ton of it on his hoody. Abby laughed before she handed him a napkin to get it off, and Wally blushed even more when giggling KUki looked at him blushing herself.

"Um Abagial" Nigel softly spoke inbetween thier laughter, "that locket", Abby stopped smiling and turned to him in somewhat of a serious face on,"Whats wrong?", "Oh nothing" he replyed "its just, that picture, inside, its of me and you..." confused and a little tooken over the top all she could say was "huh?". "Well, i remember that picture,  
very vividly i might ask too, and as you left friends...a very close friend of ours left us, well not on purpose of coursee, and well i gave her a locket smiliar to yours so she won't forget..." Nigel rubbed the back of his head ruffling up his hair a little bit in the process, "And i can see that she didn't". A little stunned, Abby was basically in tears before turning to Nigel and giving him a huge hug without any signs of letting go anytime soon. "I missed you!" she wispered to him, Before finally letting go and turning to Kuki, Wally and Hoagie who were just staring right back at her her, Kuki in tears herself, "I missed you go soo much too" she barely got. "Awww (cough,cough) Abby!, (cough, cough)" Kuki almost couldnt get that out inbetween coughing fits, "Hey whats wrong" Hoagie said worridly. "Oh (cough) nothing to be worried about Hoagie, replyed Kuki trying to cover it up so her friends wouldn't worry. "Im (cough) fine, just a small cold". "Well ok" Hoagie said cautiously as he and Kuki gave thier attention back to there long lost friend. Everything was peaceful agian, as it once was back in the KND days...

Days went by and they hung out more then ever, catching up with thier long lost friend, getting to know her agian I guess you could say. Kuki took her on her most favorite pass time, shopping. Hoagie (being extremely popular) introduced her to everybody, and when i say everybody, i mean EVERYBODY. Wally took her to the sports events that happen every friday, such as the basketball games, and most of all, her and Nigel had a bunch of on one dates. With each one Nigel started to love her even more,

the movie date when Abby slipped on butter that was on the floor and popcorn flew all in Nigel's hair...

the icecream date when they were eating the same double decker sundae and didn't know it until it was the last few spoon fulls...

the zoo date when they went to the monkey cage and Bobo the adorable baby chimp got out and stuck with Nigel all day...

etc...

the latest date (thier sitting on a hill inbetween Abby's house and the highschool)

This has been one of the greatest times in Nigels life at this point, he loved her, and there was no doubt in his mind that he didn't and no one could tell him otherwise either for that matter. They were laying side by side not saying a word to one another, just silence. "um Abby" Nigel intrupted,"theres something really important i've been needing to tell you...", Nigels face almost turned beat red and Abby never seen like this before, so nervous "well i know we've known each other for a long time now, but haven't seen each other for almost the same amount of time but...", "I love you" Abby said softly stopping him in his tracks. "I know it may have been to soon for you but.." feeling ashamed, Abby got up to her feet and brushed the grass off the back of her shirt. Quickly Nigel got up, and stood right infront of her and wiped the grass out of her hair before shaking his hair and getting it out of his."No, No Abby" he said calming her down "I love you as well". Abby Smilled gently at him and he at her before he softly came in toward her for a kiss, as did she to him, but before there lips could touch, two extremely angry men came rushing up the hill on each side. "ABBIGAIL LINCOLN! now you get down here right now, young lady, with the walking and the no talking". "Same to you NIGEL! " the other yelled in furry.

In unison as the fathers had thier children and were walking home...

"I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU WITH THAT UNO/LINCOLN KID AGIAN!"

Well pretty long huh? it was to make up for the lack of not being on, lol! i hope you enjoyed the second chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

Numbah 5: Go on girl!

Forever1x5: Thanks Numbah 5, short sweet and to the point:)

Intro IV

"Alright Wally, We are going to have to ask you now to please step out of the room, its time"

Numbah 4 turned his head (not wanting the doctor to see him start to tear up.) He gently kissed Kuki on the fourhead before turning around and not looking back at her. Nothings going to make him leave that hospital, nothing COULD make him leave that hospital. She was it now, all that's left of what great they all had together.

"If she passes, I'm all alone, there won't be anyone for me anymore! no friends, no family, no nothing!"

Wally takes a seat in the waiting room again, getting comfortable knowing that he's going to be there as long as it takes for Kuki. After letting out a sigh of relief, he starts to dry himself off with some dry towls the hospital lent him. All of a sudden his back pocket vibrates, he was surprised that his phone was actually still working, even though he was pretty much soaked from head to toe and his phone was just as wet as he was a text...*now who in bloody h*** could be texting me this late or at all for that matter*. He takes it out of his pocket and is overtaken by the sender, he couldn't beleive it. He was over joyed and sick to his stomach at the same time. Over joyed at the text and texter but sick thinking about this whole mess they all encountered, *It shouldn't of happened like this* was all he could think about, *it really shouldn't of happened at all or at least ended in devistation*.

continued...

"What in heavens name are you talking about daddy?" -Abby

"I don't want you talking to that Uno boy! with the dad, and the cheating, and oh you know the rest!"-Mr. Lincoln

"NO, NO I don't know the rest, why can't I see Nigel?"-Abby

"Because your father cheated on a card game to get us out of A cheaper medical bill for my wife's Heart attack young lady!

"Your Lying! With the words and the saying things and the false information"-Mr. Licoln

"WAIT! Can't we settle this like adults? With words and small signals instead of such drastic measures?"- Nigel

"NO MY BOY! Its too late for all of that about now isn't it,? Now no more procrastinating, we are both out of here!"

Without further notice the fathers grabbed their own teenager and went off in different directions. They cut all communication with the opposite family. They blocked all social networking in their houses, took away cell phones and made sure their teens didn't leave the house for anything! They even went through the process of making their children change their class schedules so they wouldn't have any classes togther or even really get to see each other at all during school. It was like that until the night of prom two, almost three weeks later. After the first week though, Abby and Nigel started avoiding each other. They didn't want to talk and it getting out to their fathers that they did so. Just looking at each other from a distance was just going to have to be good enough for them. At least for now.

Prom night!

"Its been a crazy couple of weeks huh?" sighed out Hoagie as he walked toward Kuki and Wally at the punch bowl. "Its been soo weird being around Abby and Nigel, One minute your laughing and goofing around with one of them, and then all of a sudden the other walks by and the one you were talking to gets dead quite" protested Numbah 2 as he shook his head. "I feel sooooooo bad for them, parents can be such stinky heads sometimes! But you have to admit it sure was romantic seeing them togther! It was like they've been togther all these years and nothings changed" Kuki pratically sang out holding her heart in endearment. Suddenly the lights dimmed, the music changed and softened. "NOW PRESENTING THE ONE AND ONLY, BEAUTIFUL BEYOND COMPARE, LOVELY MISS. LIZZIE!, and her date...". Lizzie stormed in with her long curly red hair shining in the light. She wore a short purple gown that had a long vail attached from the waist.  
If it wasn't for the fact that it was night time, Nigel could've swore that the dress was sooo sparkly and glittery astronaunts would be able to see it from outterspace."IM HERE!" she shrieked out with a long wail. "THANKS FOR THAT WONDERFUL INTRODUCTION UNCLE MIRO!" she said to her uncle who happened to be the principle and the DJ for the prom. "Come on Nigel! we havent got all day! take my shaw!". Nigel wanted die at that momenet. Taking a deep breath in, he took the shaw and hung it on the coat rack. Despite the over the top outfit of his date, Nigel actually looked pretty nice for himself. He wore a black tuxedo with a purple shirt underneath and a red rose corsage. His hair was cut slightly and he had a peace of it hanging at the edge of his eye. "Look at you!" smiled Kuki after she caught a glimpse of him and dragged him to the punch bowl with her, Hoagie and Wally."You look great!" she cheered! "Thanks Kuki, Im glad you think so," he smiled back before pouring himself a glass of punch. "I bet Lizzie won't even realize Im here at all tonight" shrugged Nigel as he took a swallow from his glass. "I don't even know why I came. I have soo much work to do for college and Im in charge of planning the re-inactment with romeo over here..." Nigel pointed to Hoagie who already turned down 7 girls asking him to dance. "Hey, hey, hey!, We will get on that!" Hoagie chuckled and blushed a little embarrassed. "For now, have fun Nigel! after all, it IS a party!"

OFF THE STORY!

The re-inactment is what the senior class has to do every year before graduation. The teachers pick a war and then split the students in half, one half is one party and the other half is the other. They all carry fake weapons (that look exactly like the real ones) with a laser on the edge and each student is wearing a laser target under their uniform. If they are shot an alarm will go off on the laser target until that particular student heads back to base to get it deactivated. This whole indeavor is a HUGE part of their final grade and looks amazing on college applications. Hoagie and Nigel were picked to be the student leaders and generals of one of the teams. This years battle is the Civil War, They are both head "generals" of the south.

BACK TO STORY!

"Hey, didn't Lizzie want you to have a red shirt with a white tux or something" Wondered Hoagie as he looked over his friend. "She called me last week and changed EVERYTHING! Then threatened to kill me if even one little thing was out of place" said Numbah 1 as he fixed his tux sleeve. "She's lucky I already had a purple shirt and black tux or else I honestly wouldn't have come at all". Nigel looked up too see a thing of beauty walk through the front door of the prom hall. She had wonderful long straight black hair small curls at the end. Her gorgous complection shined in her breath taking green gown and her skin looked completely and utterly flawless. Nigel dropped his glass. It shattered into a million small peices. He quickley bent down to clean it up, and by the time he was finished that beautiful figure was standing right infront of him. "Hi" he muttered out fixing his tie. "Hey" smiled Abby as she starred contently at him with what seemed more like her soul then her eyes...

WELL!...whatcha think? I haven't updated this story in heaven knows how long! But it seemed sooo good I had to finish! I love comments soo please tell me what you think!:). luv you guys!  
'


End file.
